Liquid analysis instruments, e.g., water process instruments such as the series 5500 silica analyzer or spectrophotometer instruments, each available from Hach Company of Loveland, Colo., are used to analyze liquids. For example, such water analysis instruments find use in determining purity of water used in industrial applications that demand pure water.
These analysis instruments use bottled reagents to perform chemical analyses on a sample. The bottled reagents are consumed by the analysis instrument and must be replaced with new bottles, e.g., every 1-3 months. In the prior art an intake or outflow tube extends down from the bottle cap, which is attached to the analysis instrument via tubing, into the solution in the reagent bottle. The tubing that extends into the reagent bottle (and into the reagents) is affixed to the cap. On replacement of a bottle of reagent, the cap is removed from the reagent bottle and a new reagent bottle is opened and has the cap/tubing affixed to it. This allows the analysis instrument to continue processing using the bottled reagent in question. A common problem that arises during the changeover is that dripping reagent may spill on clothes, the analysis instrument, and in addition contaminants may be introduced to the new reagent by contamination of the exterior of the reagent line that goes inside the bottle. Therefore, better reagent bottle interface designs are desirable.